


Ribbon

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neji has pretty hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: “Hey darling,” He greets as he kisses behind Neji’s ear gently and rests his chin on his lover’s shoulder.“Hey Shikamaru” Neji looks over his shoulder and smiles warmly“I found something in Suna that reminded me of you”“What is it?”The Nara pulls a white silky ribbon from his pocket, it shined when the light hits it and was about 3 feet long. “It reminded me of your eyes”





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 30 minutes, just really cute domestic ShikaNeji fluff.  
Not the best writing but I had fun with it.  
(I do not own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Shikamaru steps into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend after being away on a week-long mission, he drops his backpack on the floor in the entryway and kicks off his sandals at the door. He finds Neji in the kitchen washing dishes, He’s wearing an oversized black sweater and has his hair in a huge messy bun on top of his head. His curse seal is uncovered and Shikamaru grins from ear to ear because he’s the only one Neji allows to see him like this. He’s the luckiest man on the planet.  _ Somehow he looks more beautiful than he did last time I saw him.  _

Shikamaru goes to him and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Hey darling,” He greets as he kisses behind Neji’s ear gently and rests his chin on his lover’s shoulder. 

“Hey Shikamaru” Neji looks over his shoulder and smiles warmly

“I found something in Suna that reminded me of you” 

“What is it?” 

The Nara pulls a white silky ribbon from his pocket, it shines when the light hits it and was about 3 feet long. “It reminded me of your eyes” 

Neji turns off the water and turns to place a soft kiss onto Shikamaru’s lips, he wipes his hands off with a towel by the sink and turns to fully face his boyfriend. “Would you like to put it in my hair?” 

Shikamaru seems embarrassed and looks down at his feet,

“Uh... I asked Temari to teach me how to braid so I could..” He tapers off and Neji just smiles. 

“Come to the living room with me,” he says as he pulls Shikamaru behind him and nudges him to sit on the poofy couch, Neji settles between his boyfriend's legs with his legs crossed and pulls the hairband from his hair. Long brown hair cascades down his back and he brushes through it quickly with his fingers. “Let’s see if she’s a good teacher.”

Shikamaru’s cheeks turn a burning shade of red but he started fumbling with the strands to braid his hair. Neji sits quietly while Shikamaru braids and then removes the braid over and over, mumbling “Troublesome” under his breath occasionally. The Hyuga smiles and leans back against the couch, “Taking a while, huh?” 

“Sorry, I just wanna make it look pretty like her braid did..” Shikamaru mumbles and Neji’s heart feels like it swelled up to three sizes bigger than before. 

“It’s alright, Shika.” 

After about forty-five minutes the shadow nin finally flopped back on the couch with a goofy grin on his face. “Done.” 

Neji smiles at him and stands to look at his hair in the mirror over the couch, “I like it.”

Shikamaru continues to look at him like he’s the most beautiful entity in the universe. 

“What?” 

“You’re the most perfect person I’ve ever seen in my entire life, Nej.” Neji smiles and sits next to him on the couch, the shadow wielder pulling him to lean on his shoulder.

“I love you, Shikamaru.” 

“I love you more.”


End file.
